<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Logic and Trickster - Act 4 by Logic_and_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408309">Logic and Trickster - Act 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_and_Trickster/pseuds/Logic_and_Trickster'>Logic_and_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phantom Thieves Meet Phoenix Wright - Logic and Trickster [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_and_Trickster/pseuds/Logic_and_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix finally gets to meet Akira, in what may be the most critical Act in the story yet. However, the situation is far from ideal. Both of them know that the Phantom Thieves went back on their word by breaking the law, and Akira may have forsaken his only chance at earning a partnership with Phoenix. The meeting between these two individuals in a tense interrogation room may be the last chance of rekindling trust between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phantom Thieves Meet Phoenix Wright - Logic and Trickster [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 4a: Logic and Trickster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having received a call from Sae Niijima informing them that Akira has been arrested, Phoenix and Maya rush down to the detention center. The pearl, which Akira now knows is actually the Orb of Heart, was just shy of being sold off to an unknown party, and the Phantom Thieves had no choice but to act. The hard part will be explaining that to Phoenix, who trusted them not to break the law.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 9:40 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Suramā Prison Facility, Visiting Area </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctirlbIOFPY"> Detention Center ~ Rhapsody of Darkness </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "I didn't expect to be back here again so soon," Maya comments as her eyes wander to observe different parts of the room.</p><p>    "You and I seem like magnets for detention centers, huh..." I conclude.</p><p>    This room is much eerier while masked in the darkness of the night. The tension feels higher, too. It was one thing feeling anxious about meeting a potentially dangerous criminal like Shido, but the uneasiness I feel right now is of a different nature. I'm actually kind of upset, to be frank.</p><p>    "I thought normal visiting hours ended at 8:00 pm here?" Maya recollects.</p><p>    Another voice speaks up. "They did. We won't be normal visitors, tonight."</p><p>    I see Sae Niijima sitting down in one of the chairs on the side of the room to the right of the door we entered. She stands up and approaches us. "We're going to one of the interrogation rooms to meet with the accused."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWxT2NKw9go"> Suspicion </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    I can feel the corner of my lip twist in my skepticism. "Niijima-san, you've got so much explaining to do that you may as well be the one we're going to interrogate."</p><p>    "Nick, let's just hear her out, first..." Maya urges. I look at her and see on her face that she wants me to tone things down a notch, so I collect myself.</p><p>    Sae's eyes lean downwards in regret momentarily, before she collects herself as well and looks me in the eyes. "I understand that you are confused right now. And I promise you, everything will be explained."</p><p>    Her assurance is accented by opening the door to a new hallway and gesturing Maya and I to enter. "The room is down this way."</p><p> We enter and she closes the door behind us, and walks alongside us. It's a quiet walk at first, until I strike conversation to discuss important details. "Niijima-san, is this interrogation room recorded? Won't that make it difficult to discuss the <em> finer details </em> of this situation?"</p><p>    Sae gets what I'm trying to ask. "There will be a camera on the visuals of the rooms for our safety, but there won't be any audio recording. So if you have any concerns related to the <em> finer details</em>, you can feel free to discuss them openly once we enter the room."</p><p>    I nod slowly. "I understand."</p><p>    We approach a guard standing at a door on the side of the far end of the hallway. "Ah, you again. You brought Kurusu-san's legal representative... -s?" the guard blinks, trying to make sense of what he sees. "Are all three of you going to represent the accused?"</p><p>    Sae shakes her head. "My colleague, Mr. Wright, here, is going to be Kurusu-san's lawyer in court."</p><p>    "Wait, I didn't agree to that--" I protest reflexively, but Maya nudges me in the side.</p><p>    "And this is his assistant, Miss Fey. Mr. Wright has contacted me as a legal consultant, as I have represented their client previously."</p><p>    "Well, alright," the guard shrugs as he opens the door and leads us in, "As long as you have Kurusu-san's approval."</p><p>    "Maybe it's <em> my </em> approval you should be worried about," I grumble.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 9:42 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Suramā Prison Facility, Interrogation Room </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    I see a young adult sitting at a table, and two empty chairs on the opposite side. "Sorry, we don't have enough seats for all of you," the guard apologizes.</p><p>    "I'll stand," I reply curtly. I cautiously eye the man sitting at the table. He's dressed... like a stereotypical burglar. He's wearing gloves, has plainly colored clothing, and his hair is ruffled as if he's been wearing a hat, or a beanie. There are heavy red marks around his eyes... he was probably wearing some sort of night vision goggles, judging by the shape and location.</p><p>    As Sae and Maya both take seats at the table.</p><p>    "Now this brings back old memories," the man chuckles with a tone that makes it sound like he's spiting himself.</p><p>    "Indeed," Sae nods.</p><p>    The guard behind us closes the door.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaQ4hhrXZI0"> Interview Tragicomedy </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    I know these rooms are soundproof, so I don't waste any time starting. "Miss Sae, tell me exactly what is going on here. Is this the leader of the Phantom Thieves? Or are you their leader?"</p><p>    "Let's just calm down and listen to what they have to say, Nick," Maya encourages. It's unusual that I'm the one wound up and she's the level headed one this time around.</p><p>    I pull my emotions back a little bit. "... I'm listening."</p><p>    "My name is Akira Kurusu," the accused announces. He looks as if he's trying to put on an air of composure, but I can tell something is really under his skin. "I've heard a lot about you. I wish we could have met under better circumstances. I wanted to thank you for defending Mishima."</p><p>    "Is Mishima a Phantom Thief, too?" I question.</p><p>    "Actually, Mishima-kun just runs their fan website," Sae answers.</p><p>    I genuinely don't know how to respond to that.</p><p>    "Listen, Mr. Wright," Akira address me, "I'll take full responsibility for breaking our promise. I understand that we said we wouldn't break any laws. But, you saw just as clearly as we did, that we were running out of options..." he tries to explain, but his voice trails off and he sighs deeply. "... Not that it matters anymore. We lost the pearl."</p><p>    Oh, well that is just icing on the cake. "So, the curator still has it? Or what?"</p><p>    "Another thief beat us to it," he answers, biting his lip in frustration.</p><p>    I close my eyes and shake my head, swinging my arms horizontally back and forth. "Ok, time out," I assert, "Pardon my language, but what in the hell happened tonight?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AUjIE8t6v4"> Ringtone ~ Steel Samurai Theme </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Maya pulls her phone out of her pocket. "Huh... I wonder who is calling at this hour..."</p><p>    *Click*</p><p>    "Hello?"</p><p>    Maya listens for a few moments.</p><p>    "Nick, it's Miss Andrews!" Maya cheers, "I'll put her on speaker."</p><p>    I can only pray that she has good news to bring. Anything, <em> please </em>. </p><p>    "Miss Maya! Mr. Wright! Sorry I took so long to call back!" I hear Adrian explain, "But I have very good news! You know how I told you about my associate? Well, he was able to help after all! I just got off the phone with him, and he confirmed with me that he was able to obtain that pearl you needed!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ergzVAkszi8"> My Homie </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    My jaw drops. "Wait... what?!"</p><p>    "Mhm!" she confirms with happy pep.</p><p>    I turn to Akira. "Didn't you say... a different thief took the pearl before you did, Akira?"</p><p>    He's perhaps even more shocked than I am. "Yes... yes, they did. He was a slippery bastard, too. I still don't understand how he got away."</p><p>    Wait. A thief who could out-thieve the Phantom Thieves. An associate related to Adrian Andrews.</p><p>    Oh my lord. Don't tell me. <em> Please </em>, don't tell me...</p><p>    ... I'm almost afraid to ask, because I'm even more afraid I already know the answer. But I bite. "Miss Andrews... <em> who </em>exactly was your associate...?"</p><p>    "I'm sure you remember Ron, right? Ron DeLite?"</p><p>    My jaw drops even harder. If I take a third shock, my jaw is going to dislocate.</p><p>    "No way!" Maya shouts. She's way too excited about this. "Mr. DeLite?! You mean at long last, Mask☆DeMasque has struck again?!"</p><p>    I hear a loud slam and turn to see that Akira is standing and his hands are flat against the table. He's lost his composure even more than I have. "What did you just say? You know Mask☆DeMasque?"</p><p>    "That's right, Maya!" Adrian confirms, "I'm not exactly proud of his means, but he managed to get a hold of exactly what you wanted! He wasn't able to contact you directly, for some reason."</p><p>    "Nick's phone broke," Maya comments.</p><p>    Can we please just let the phone thing go already?</p><p>    "Oh. That would explain it," Adrian brushes aside, "Anyway, Ron says he is going to lay low for a few days until things simmer down. I gave him Maya's number, and he says he'll call you to set up a meeting when he gets a chance."</p><p>    Akira sits back down, props his elbow against the table, and grips his temple with his palm while staring blankly into the table. "I don't even know what to think, anymore," he mumbles meekly.</p><p>    I, on the other hand, raise my forearm and press it against the wall at a height where I can bury my head into my sleeve in complete and utter defeat. "Maya... why are all of our friends criminals..." I moan.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Adrian seems to backtrack regretfully. "Oh, I just assumed... I'm sorry, I didn't think... well, it was an emergency, and given the situation, I just figured..."</p><p>    "It's ok, Miss Andrews!" Maya reassures, "I think this is a good thing... kind of, at least. We'll be getting our hands on that pearl, right?"</p><p>    "I... appreciate your efforts, at least, Miss Andrews," I finally manage to speak.</p><p>    "Well, uh, given how many voices I've been hearing, I'm going to assume you are busy. We can talk out the details later, right? Just call me back when you get a chance."</p><p>    "We will. Thanks for everything!" Maya tells her in appreciation, and the call ends.</p><p>    I lightly tap my forehead against my arm repeatedly, in a light simulation of bashing my head against the wall. "It turns out, no matter what happens, we're complicit in <em> someone's </em>crime."</p><p>    "Nick... on the bright side," Maya asserts, "We've got the pearl! That's exactly what we needed to continue our investigations!"</p><p>    I shake my head. "That's not the point, Maya."</p><p>    "Allow me, Miss Maya," Sae takes over. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeYS3REQfJU"> Reminiscense ~ Each of Their Feelings </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "I can understand why all of this is bothering Mr. Wright so much. As a legal professional, we uphold the law. It's our duty, as well as our passion. To ask lawyers like us to get involved in criminal activities... is the same as asking us to forsake not only our pride, but our values."</p><p>    Well, I guess it's helpful she's putting into words what's spiraling in my brain like a tornado right now.</p><p>    "When I found out that my own younger sister was a member of the Phantom Thieves, I was so upset and confused that I could barely hold myself together. However, I was able to trust in her, and in Akira, and in the friends we care about... all of whom had the best interests of not only myself but the world. I had support, and I knew that I was doing the right thing and helping the right people."</p><p>    Maya frowns and looks over in my direction. "I... see. I get what you are trying to say."</p><p>    "Exactly," Sae nods, "Mr. Wright doesn't know any of us. What little trust he was willing to put in us was betrayed. And it sounds to me like he didn't even have the same luxury of the trust of those <em> he </em> cares about. If I heard correctly, one of your acquaintances, or perhaps a friend, went and committed the same crime."</p><p>    "A friend who was supposedly reformed from crime, at that," I scowl, "I'm pretty disappointed in him, as well as everyone else right now."</p><p>    "That's a difficult feeling to overcome," she replies. "After years in courtrooms, justice can feel black and white. In a situation like this, it's tricky to see a grey sort of vigilante justice."</p><p>    There's a brief few moments where no one speaks, until Sae resumes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put words in your mouth, Mr. Wright. But I'm fairly certain we're on the same page."</p><p>    I take a deep breath in and sigh, not to make a scene, but to try and calm my thoughts. Sae is right. </p><p>    "Nick..." Maya whispers, before speaking up, "I'm sorry. I got wrapped up in the excitement of it all. I didn't think of things from your perspective."</p><p>    "So," I begin, "What is it you want my help for? To stand up in court for someone who I know for fact committed a crime? Or, wasn't it multiple crimes you said? I even heard murder. Am I expected to defend a murderer in good conscious?"</p><p>    "Absolutely not," Sae rejects firmly, "Akira is no killer, that I can swear to you."</p><p>    I think on everything that was just discussed. "Miss Niijima. You've don't at all seem like a bad person, and I feel a camaraderie with you. But I don't know this man, and he's given me no reason to even give him the benefit of the doubt."</p><p>    Sae looks like she wants to interject, but doesn't quite know what to say. </p><p>    "It's ok," I hear Akira announce. He seems to be much more composed, now. "That's entirely fair of you to assume the worst out of me. My whole group has been dishonest with you. So, if you'll allow me, I can change that. I'll tell you all about myself and what I've been through, and answer any questions you have to ask. If there's anything I can do to resolve your doubts in the Phantom Thieves, just speak up."</p><p>    Well, I better get asking.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66LCfFqIbAA"> Cross-Examination ~ Moderato 2001 </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Kurusu-san," I begin.</p><p>    "Just Akira is fine," he offers. </p><p>    I nod. "Akira. I doubt the Phantom Thieves would trust just anyone with such a daring heist. Who are you to the group?"</p><p>    The motion of his head exudes a sense of collected confidence as he answers my statement. "Since the earliest days of our group, I was appointed as the leader. And, really, everything started with me to begin with. A friend and I were the first two to enter the Metaverse, and I was the first of us to awaken to our special powers."</p><p>    "Hold on, now, back up," I request, "Akira, how exactly does your group operate? If there's any chance of us seeing eye to eye, I'm going to need you to explain everything to me about your group and how they work. I more or less understand what the 'Metaverse' is, but how did you go inside of it? When you went into the 'Metaverse,' what exactly was it you did to change people's personalities?"</p><p>    "One day, a mobile phone app inexplicably appeared on my phone, and it wouldn't go away. Upon learning how to use it, that app eventually acted as a means to enter the parallel world known as the Metaverse. Shido probably told you enough about how it's a world of cognition, and a reflection of how various people see the world around themselves."</p><p>    "He touched on it, but I feel like I didn't understand as much as I could have," I admit, "Namely, how you actually entered this parallel world."</p><p>    "Well," Akira continues, "The Meta-Nav app is what let us enter the Metaverse, provided we had enough information. Firstly, we needed to know the name of a person who we knew had a warped and corrupted view. Then, we had to determine the real world location of which that person had distorted in their mind. Lastly, we needed to deduce what it was their subconscious thought that place was. It took some mental work, but with those three pieces the app would activate upon our command. Sooner or later it spread to all of our phones like some sort of virus, and we were all able to access the app and use it in this fashion."</p><p>    Maya adds to the conversation. "So this world physically manifested as places you could enter, like a boat?" she recollects, hoping for some clarity.</p><p>    "I'll explain through example. The first target we ever defeated within the Metaverse was a real piece of work. He was a volleyball coach at my old high school who was using his position and power to abuse students, knowing nobody would stop him. Because of his immunity, he felt like he was a king and that the school was his personal castle. So, upon entering his name, and the keywords 'school' and 'castle,' the Meta-Nav transported us to a reality in which there was literally a gigantic castle for us to explore."</p><p>    He holds his palm to his face and closes his eyes to laugh lightly while he shakes his head. "Sounds crazy, I know."</p><p>    "We've already gone this far down the rabbit hole. I'm still willing to believe what you say," I say as I scratch my chin and process what I've been hearing. "So this one one of the 'palaces' Shido spoke of. And this castle would have been where you met a 'shadow' version of the real person?"</p><p>    "You catch on quick," Akira smirks, "And the palaces were overrun with weaker shadows who were under the command of the person in control of the palace. My friends and I had to learn how to fight just to stay alive. I quickly learned my way around a knife and a gun. Well, model replicas at least. In the Metaverse cognition is reality, so enemies simply thinking we had real weapons turned them into real weapons."</p><p>    "I see. So, my next question is, how exactly does one 'change a heart?'" I ask, hoping that the answer doesn't involve stabbing or shooting people...</p><p>    "Well, that's a phenomena I have to thank one of my partners for," Akira chuckles, "It was originally just a theory on his part, but after we pulled it off, we knew it was the real deal. The short version is this. Nobody starts out with a corrupted world view. There was always something that gave birth to it. Some sort of item or device which acted as a trigger to set them down a path of corruption. This was their original 'desire,' and desires are what fueled the Metaverse into what it was. And you can bet that every time there was a palace, there was a desire hidden somewhere within it that existed as a tangible object. In a way of speaking, the original desire is what would give birth to a palace, and we called it a 'treasure.' I'll go back to the example I was using. The gym teacher who thought himself to be king of the castle had a treasure, and we discovered that treasure was his Olympic gold medal. As we understand it, him coming into possession of that gold medal is what eventually corrupted his view of himself and the world around him into where he thought he really was king of his own castle. By infiltrating his castle, or palace rather, and defeating his shadow, we were able to steal that gold medal from him, and essentially take away the 'treasure' that corrupted him in the first place."</p><p>    Maya seems like the whole thing has finally clicked. "Oh! So that's why you called yourselves Phantom Thieves. Stealing treasure from evil folks in order to turn them good, I see!"</p><p>    "I can follow that much," I explain, "But I want to know more about this phone app. I'm assuming it's supernatural in some way. You said it just appeared on your phone one day?"</p><p>    "I only have a inkling of an idea of where the Meta-Nav came from. But more importantly, I'm positive that we were given access to it with a purpose. I know that it appeared to us in real life because of the work of a man I see in a world within my dreams."</p><p>    Now that complicates things. "Tell me more about that. Is that the Metaverse you see in your dreams?"</p><p>    He shakes his head. "No. It's something else entirely. It's a world painted in deep blue, and I can guarantee it's supernatural as well. It's called the 'Velvet Room.'" </p><p>    Maya cocks her head to the side in peculiar curiosity. "So there's a SECOND parallel world you guys could enter...? Was this world involved in changing hearts, too?"</p><p>    Akira looks off to the side. "Er, not exactly. I don't think the Velvet Room is quite the same thing. The owner of the place says that it is beyond time and space, and for the longest time, I was the only person who was able to enter. Near the end of our days as Phantom Thieves, my friends were able to enter and see it for themselves just once."</p><p>    "Now it just sounds like we're discussing a cult," Maya comments.</p><p>    "It would certainly sound like that, wouldn't it?" Akira admits, "It may not be directly related to what we did as Phantom Thieves, but I do know that world has everything to do with what is going on right now, with the mystery we are all trying to solve. And I'm positive I can trust him as an ally. I even visited that world again, tonight, the moment my fingers touched the Orb of Heart."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4mPHUWdgXY"> Logic and Tricks </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    That comment caught me by surprise, but contextual awareness makes it easy to realize what he means. "You're talking about the pearl, right? Is that what we're calling it now?"</p><p>    "Going by its origins, that was the name that the original creator of the pearl called it," Akira explains. "Did Shido tell you anything about Wakaba Isshiki?" </p><p>    "That was the researcher who pioneered Cognitive Psience, right?" I remember.</p><p>    "Exactly. She's unfortunately not with us anymore, but... in the brief moment I touched the Orb of Heart, she appeared to me. And now, more than ever, I'm positive that the Orb is what we need to gain possession of at all costs."</p><p>    "So we're finally back to the present situation at hand," I recognize, "And I'm glad this Orb is finally coming up. Both your group and mine have been placing a lot of stock in this Orb. And, up to this point, I'm not entirely sure why. I knew it would be a potential lead on these murders, but as to why or how, I'm totally in the dark."</p><p>    Akira no longer looks as assured as before. "In truth, I'm still trying to make sense of this myself. Everything I'm about to tell you is information I've learned... well, less than thirty minutes ago, really."</p><p>    "Well, we'll work on making sense of it together!" Maya encourages.</p><p>    Her pep definitely gets a smile out of him. "Sounds like a plan," he nods, before getting into the details. "So, what I'm lead to believe is that the Metaverse as I knew it was broken apart and returned to its original, physical form in our world. That form was of two Orbs of immense power which manifested into existence as a result of Isshiki-san's continued efforts into researching the psyche."</p><p>    "Even with everything we've already discussed, that's a hard pill to swallow," Sae announces from the corner of the room. "This is my first time hearing any of this, as well. To think that not only could alternate universes exist, but that one of them originated from two pearls that came out of nowhere..." </p><p>    I think back to what I felt during Maya and my observation of the Orb earlier that day. "It gave off a mysticism unlike anything I've ever seen, and I'm willing to buy what Akira is saying."</p><p>    I pause before slightly shifting subjects, "Speaking of, you mentioned two of them, right? So the one that Mask☆DeMasque is the Orb of Heart... so what is the second one?"</p><p>    "And on top of that," Maya adds, "What do either of them actually do?"</p><p>    "Well," Akira begins, "The second is the Orb of Mind. The two Orbs originally combined their aspects and that is what gave birth to the Metaverse. As far as I know, both of them reflected their respective namesakes. The Mind being the source of cognition, and the Heart being the source of emotions and desires."</p><p>    "Sounds like both of those things would be pretty necessary for the Metaverse to have existed how it did," Maya reasons.</p><p>    "That's what I understand, at least," Akira furthers, "So I'm not entirely sure what kind of powers or effects just one of the Orbs could have without the other Orb's influence. But I do have a theory that either Orb may have enough effect on someone's mind or heart to manipulate them."</p><p>    I think I know where he's going with this. "So now that we know there is a second Orb out there somewhere, that means someone out there potentially has means similar to the ones you used in the past."</p><p>    "Exactly," he agrees, "Someone out there could have access to powers similar to our own, even if we don't know what those powers are yet. But we know that the possibility is there, and that seems to be the most likely explanation for how so many bizarre cases have been happening involving betrayals and unexpected behaviors, and how almost all of the incidents have ended with death or murder."</p><p>    "So we were right in thinking that something fishy is going on!" Maya affirms, shaking her two fists with vigor.</p><p>    "That's the best theory we've got, so far," Akira nods once more. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBk1GIy3m4I"> Detention Center ~ Elegy of the Captured </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    He looks down into the table and he punches his fist into his palm before looking back up at us. "So, this Mask☆DeMasque person is someone you know, right? Are they trustworthy?"</p><p>    "That's... a complicated question to answer..." I sweat nervously, scratching the back of my head.</p><p>    "Ron is definitely a good person!" Maya announces decisively, "And he did what he did because he wanted to help us out!"</p><p>    I think for a minute before deciding to agree or not. "He doesn't make the best decisions, but... he does have a great heart. We can definitely count his as a friend, and if he has the Orb, then his goal is definitely going to be to hand it over to Maya and me whenever he gets the chance."</p><p>    Akira takes a deep, relaxed breath. Though he had been extremely anxious when we arrived in this room, he is much calmer now. It makes sense. He knows the Orb isn't lost, so he has regained his composure. So that makes one of us.</p><p>    If the last few days hadn't have been what they were, I would have never believed a word of anything he just said, because it all sounds insane. But, from what we've experienced, the information we have gathered... I don't think he has been misleading us. With disbelief suspended enough to give credence to the idea of alternate universes, all of this comes together to make much more sense of the events going on in the world right now. </p><p>    But, I'm being very generously lenient by taking all of this at face value. I still don't know how far I should go in trusting this man, if at all. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    I straighten my tie. "Akira. We've discussed quite a lot. I believe we're almost on the same page here, as far as this investigation goes. You and I both have the same suspicions of foul play, and we've both made great strides in getting to the bottom of these mysterious crimes. However, even if you are telling the truth, you're sitting here in this room because you've broken the law, or perhaps even several laws."</p><p>    I turn to Sae. "Miss Niijima, one more time: could you tell me the list of charges?"</p><p>    She looks at me with a dire expression, but her nod communicates that she understands my intentions, and answers my request. "Breaking and entering, destruction of property, theft, and murder--" she explains, but sharply cuts herself off, "But I swear to you on my career and my honor that Akira-kun is no murderer."</p><p>    That brings up a question that I hadn't considered yet. "Miss Niijima, who actually died tonight? A security guard? The curator?"</p><p>    "The victim wasn't part of museum staff. They are still trying to ID the body, and we don't know why he was at the museum after closing. Still... Akira would never take a life, for any reason."   </p><p>    Between Sae's affirmation and my gut instinct, I feel inclined to believe at least that much. But we'll see. I nod my head and my gaze returns to Akira on the other side of the small table, who is still looking at me, with his hands folded.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIZH3Ur0zcQ"> Confess the Truth 2001 </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Akira, I just have a few last questions," I explain, "And I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me."</p><p>    "Of course," he nods.</p><p>    Well, this is it. I don't even know what happened at the museum tonight, but I'm going to find out. And the first step is understanding Akira's involvement. </p><p>    My <b>Magatama</b> is going to tell me everything I need to know, and I grip it tightly within my pocket.</p><p>    "Did you kill anyone tonight?" I ask bluntly.</p><p>    He shakes his head decisively. "No. Absolutely not."</p><p>    The Magatama gives no response. I expected as much, given Sae's impassioned assurance. There's moral ambiguity here, sure, but he doesn't seem to be the type to kill someone.</p><p>    There's still more left to confirm, even if it's a foregone conclusion. "You broke into the museum tonight, correct?"</p><p>    He nods his head. "That's correct."</p><p>    The Magatama still stays dormant. He's not hiding anything from me. So... that part is good, at the very least...</p><p>    Well. There's one last question to ask.</p><p>    "Akira. You come to me knowing you're guilty. And by asking me to defend you anyway, you are asking me to go against what I believe in as a lawyer."</p><p>    "But Nick, think about the bigger picture here..." Maya reminds me.</p><p>    "I do recognize that, Maya," I reply with a nod before returning my direction to Akira, "I understand that all of us are in pursuit of a greater evil that needs to be stopped. But I do not agree with the methodology. So I ask you: am I to expect that the Phantom Thieves will continue to disregard the law while continuing down this path?"</p><p>    Akira... doesn't say anything. At all. He's just, quiet. I even give him some time, yet he says nothing. He just stares into the table.</p><p>    So I continue speaking. "Akira, I'm even willing to believe tonight was a mistake. Just a poor decision made in haste, and that something like this won't happen again. But I need to hear it from you, their leader. Am I going to be working with criminals?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Akira raises his head to lock eyes with me, addressing me with an intense glare. "My friends are not criminals. Maybe it's <em> your </em> friend you should be asking about."</p><p>    ... Still nothing out of the Magatama. He may have taken offense to my question, but he honestly believes what he says, and he isn't trying to hide anything, as far as I can tell. And I guess, technically, he's right about his friends. No one else broke in but him.</p><p>    "Rest assured, I'll be having a long talk with 'Mask☆DeMasque' when this is all over," I verify, "But right now... I need to hear from you. What you are thinking, and how you feel about everything that has happened tonight."</p><p>    He blinks a few times and shifts his head to the side. "If you're wanting me to own up to the fact that I broke into the museum, and that I messed up, then I won't deny it."</p><p>    "It's not your innocence I question, we already know that. It's your character. I want to understand you more clearly. And given the circumstances, I want to cut you some slack. At the very least, do you regret what you've done tonight?"</p><p>    No answer from him.</p><p>    *!*</p><p>    My vision fades to pitch blackness around Akira and his form is the only thing I see in front of me. As usual, ethereal chains eject from nothingness to constrict Akira. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-3BS9GjrW0"> Psyche-Locks </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    I patiently anticipate the appearance of Psyche-Locks, but... they aren't arriving?</p><p>    I don't get it. As Akira sits silently, bound by chains, the locks never arrive. What kind of secret is he keeping that has nothing protecting it? </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    A deep voice bellows so loudly it feels as if it surrounds me from all directions.</p><p>    "And who, pray tell, spoke of secrets?" it echoes. </p><p>    What in the hell? What is going on?</p><p>    I get a cold chill down my spine. Whatever I just heard gives me the feeling that things are about to take a turn for the worse here...</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> To be continued... </em></p><p>
  
</p><p> ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f10LFrjzM30"> Jingle ~ That's All For Today </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>     Would you like to save your game?  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>  <em>   Yes                            No </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 4b: Logic and Trickster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The power within oneself to defy injustice. A figure apart from oneself, yet burning from inner strength. A force to stand up and rebel against fate... a Persona. Seeing Arsene in person will be Phoenix's first foray into the supernatural world of the Metaverse. But with Arsene voicing thoughts and opinions Akira is too hesitant to say himself, compromise seems further and further away. Phoenix is sworn to uphold the law. Akira has never been an ally of the law. But, both men wish to put a stop to evil. What will happen when these ideologies clash head-on?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 9:54 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Suramā Prison Facility, Interrogation Room </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Was I... hearing things? I could have sworn I just heard a voice. I listen quietly to see if I hear anything else.</p><p>    "Thou shall find secrets doth not reside here, to thou nor I."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca4cWcQl-tk"> Cross Examination ~ Moderato 2013 </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    That was definitely a voice. It's strange and deep, yet smooth. In fact... it almost sounds sinister, in a way. Each word carries a foreboding sensation.</p><p>    Akira has lowered his head and closed his eyes as if in deep meditation, and his lips certainly aren't moving, so it isn't him speaking to me. Still, I can tell the voice is coming from his direction. </p><p>    This entire experience is way beyond bizarre. Something must be going wrong here...</p><p>    I let go of my Magatama with the intent of returning things to normal. However... the world around me is still black as ink, and nothing changes. The chains surrounding Akira--</p><p>    Ok, this is new. The chains around him are slowly, subtly vibrating. Each is independent from one another, like living beings, and their grip around Akira loosens little by little, as if nothing truly holds him at all. </p><p>    The strange voice continues. "There is but one ensnared here, and thou shall find the bindings on thyself of thy own design, and far more real than these illusions."</p><p>    I have no clue what is going on right now, and I don't really know how to respond.</p><p>    "Man of law," the voice addresses me, "Thou who carries a torch of righteousness. A noble effort, but such a torch shall inevitably burn to ashes. And where will thy hand stay whilst the flames die? Will thou still stubbornly grasp at the dying wood and be burned with it?"</p><p>    "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me!" I fire back.</p><p>    "Consider this an invitation to unleash thy true self, without consequence," the voice elaborates, "Thou art bound by shackles of misguided morals. Discard thy reluctance! Bear thy heart and relish freedom!"</p><p>    I don't even know who is trying to talk to me! "Who exactly are you?!" I question.</p><p>    "Behold, the strength of will of one who hast conquered doubt," it answers, and--</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2AFhjcTF14"> Trifle of Fate </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Ack...!! At the very tips of the chains where they taper off into darkness, several flashes of light nearly blind me, and icy-blue flames ignite. The fire rapidly spreads from link to link, and in less than a second, the chains have been lit ablaze with fire burning between shades of azure and cyan. The motions of movement increase until the chains are whipping back and forth, undulating as freely as waves in the ocean, and they spit bright blue embers into the surrounding darkness as they crackle.</p><p>    I see what look like slender black fingers with talons materialize from the shadows, aggressively clutching the sizzling chains and effortlessly tearing the links apart with a mighty rip--</p><p>    No way! Akira's clothes catch fire! From the combination of the sparks created upon metal shattering and the still-burning chain links flying haphazardly, his entire form explodes into a raging, cerulean inferno! I leap out of my seat and nearly head towards him instinctively, but I stop and try to think how I should act. I don't know what to do! I need to try and put out the fire, or something! Stop, drop, and roll, Akira!</p><p>    But... Akira is still perfectly still. Even as flames rage around him, he remains sitting, still in meditation. In fact... he is not moving at all, and he looks almost grey. He's completely frozen, it seems. </p><p>    The flames start to get bigger, and bigger, and it's as if... as if a giant plume of flames is rising above his head. Like some sort of giant thought-bubble from a comic extending from the flames around his body... and within those blue flames, I see a few bits of standard, orange fire. The orange cycles between yellow, and settles upon a rusty red color, and forms... a face! They form a pattern separate from the surrounding blue, and I can clearly see what looks to be two slender marks resembling angry eyes, and jagged teeth forming the shape of a curved smile. Or, more like a malevolent grin...</p><p>    And now I'm certain it's a mouth, because it moves in unison with the strange voice, and begins laughing. "Ha ha ha ha... Aha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA!"</p><p>    Two obsidian wings protrude diagonally on each side of the flames, swirling like vortexes until suddenly spreading with such force that an assault of wind pressure pushes me backwards. Mixed into the gale are large particles of blue ember, heating my face and skin as they pass by me as if the source of the flames has fully erupted! The wings are clearly attached to this thing's back, and they begin slowly and methodically flapping, each movement spreading almost-shock waves of fire across the ground in all directions.</p><p>    There's... a figure! Standing, or maybe hovering, behind Akira! The gigantic smirking face of fire has disappeared, but now an identical yet shrunken face is upon the head of the thing in front of me, and that head is wearing a ridiculously tall, black hat. It's dressed... a lot like Edgeworth, actually, with a decorated red suit and even a cravat upon its neck...? This thing dresses human, but it definitely isn't.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqqhuZd8IXU"> Will Power </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    This thing is just one step shy of being downright terrifying, if it weren't for the goofy outfit. I've never seen ANYTHING like this before, and I can't help but feel fear.</p><p>    I'm so overwhelmed right now that I can't process what's happening. But... I feel strange sensations... it's like how sometimes when you are dreaming, you just inherently understand certainties that wouldn't make sense in reality. And those certain feelings... impulses, even, are thrashing about. I feel panic run through my body. Somehow I feel that, as if with absolute certainty, my way of life is being attacked. And that doesn't even make sense! It's just, an extreme abstract from my gut...</p><p>    But, from that panic, I feel strengthened resolve welling up in myself. I stand my ground, and raise my voice.</p><p>    "Akira, what in the hell is going on here?!"</p><p>    He stays locked in his contemplative pose, still faded as if in black and white, and the creature behind him addresses me instead. Its mouth doesn't seem to move or ever change from that creepy grin, but I know the sound is coming from it.</p><p>    "Thy who hath consigned thyself to the extent of human law. That is not power. It is limitation! Thou art holding back... release thy juvenile subservience to thy laws and thy rules!"</p><p>    My blood is pumping, and I'm overheating like I'm standing on the surface of the sun with such massive blue fires around me. I grit my teeth and repeat my earlier question, not as inquiry, but a demand. "Tell me who you are!" I shout.</p><p>    "Thou art a wise weaver of words. An individual of great intellect. Yet thou fall fool to self-imposed morality," it speaks, completely ignoring me. </p><p>    I feel frustration boiling up! I'm not one to get so riled up, but there's just some kind of energy in this room that I can't explain. I don't know what is happening, but... I'm trying desperately to hold onto my composure. "I don't know what freaky Metaverse nonsense is going on, but you are going to answer me. Tell me what this is about, Akira!"</p><p>    "Thou-"</p><p>    "You! Shut up!" I interrupt, because I'm about to lose it, frankly. "I'm talking to Akira, now!"</p><p>    There is a gap of conversation where no one speaks, and the only sounds are from the loud flames burning brightly.</p><p>    "Ha..." the thing laughs, once at first, but then the flood gates are open, "Ha ha ha ha ha!! Yes! The urges within... accept them. Understand them. And embrace them!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTQoFPmC7ZA"> Awakening </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Ughrk... ugh... ow, ow ow ow! My head is throbbing, it's painful enough to make me want to scream! I feel like... there's a presence inside of myself. Trying to communicate with me. It's so distant... wait. That's because... it's not within me...? This force... this pressure...</p><p>    I can tell I'm losing my balance. While I stumble, trying to keep my footing, I clutch my head tightly in response to an intense headache which feels like earthquakes with each pounding pulse. I feel closer and closer to a breaking point, and I know I can't take much more. I grit my teeth and try not to scream, but I feel like I'm holding back an explosion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Suddenly... the pain stops, completely. Everything goes away. I had been feeling an endless carnival of different emotions and feelings, and suddenly... it's all gone. I feel peace?</p><p>    There's, another voice. And I recognize this one...!!</p><p>    "That's quite enough," Mia Fey shouts with authority.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fz4xX1zpCtE"> Cross Examination ~ Allegro 2013 </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Mia...!!" I cry out in shock.</p><p>    She places her hand on my shoulder, and feels as real as anyone else. "Just take a few deep breaths, Phoenix," she encourages with a smile. I feel as if my blood pressure has instantly dropped back to reasonable levels, and my breathing has normalized. I'm not sure how she's here, but I feel so much better that she is.</p><p>    "Mia, how is it that you're here?" I question.</p><p>    "There's an extreme amount of chaos within this room," she begins to explain, "It's chaos of the heart, from both of you. I'm here because you hold me in your heart, and there's no chance I'd stand back and watch while you face such a desperate struggle."</p><p>    "Please, Mia... tell me you've been watching all of this, or something. PLEASE tell me you can make sense of what's happening here."</p><p>    "This is just my hypothesis, but the two of you must be experiencing powerful feedback from when Akira touched that Orb earlier tonight."</p><p>    She has me considering the Orb in relation to what's happening. "Is it that the Orb of Heart is too powerful for us to touch...?"</p><p>    "Not for everyone," she shakes her head, "But Akira is different. He has a power within himself that most people don't. With that power, coming into contact with that Orb... well, that Orb commands the power of half of an entire universe within it. With even a small fraction of that energy disturbed, it's no surprise that Akira has lost control of the power within himself. And speaking of that power..."</p><p>    Now she's turning towards the tall creep in the hat, and her gentle smile flips into a sharp frown. "So, my name is Mia Fey. Consider me an old friend of Phoenix. And, it's common courtesy to introduce one's self before polite conversation," she asserts.</p><p>    Color flushes back into Akira's being, and he begins breathing and moving again. He opens his eyes, but keep his gaze fixed downwards at the table. "Arsene."</p><p>    "Excuse me?" I question.</p><p>    "That's his name. Arsene," Akira clears up, "Named after the famous thief in literature. I apologize for that outburst. It's been a while since I've called upon him myself."</p><p>    "Well, what in the heck IS he?" I press.</p><p>    "He's me. A part of me, rather. A 'Persona,'" is the explanation we receive. "They are an aspect of oneself that can take form in the Metaverse for certain individuals."</p><p>    I start trying to piece all of this together. "And this 'Persona' came from your heart?"</p><p>    Akira nods. "A Persona is a reflection of one's inner values, and only comes into existence when a person has conquered their own weakness and accepted who they are. So allow me to answer your question earlier: if you side with me, you will be working with someone society considers a criminal."</p><p>    He's just going to answer the question like this is a normal conversation again? I feel whiplash as if I had been in a sixty mile an hour car and stomped the breaks. Here I am standing with my dead mentor next to me before a giant, flaming, bird-creature... thing. And not to mention the swirling blue infernos. I'm dizzy and fatigued from everything happening, and he's... finally ready to talk. I take a rather large sigh, but gather my bearings. </p><p>    While I'm adjusting to the change in tone, Akira speaks further. "Arsene is proof that I have made the decision to rebel against any injustice."</p><p>    Arsene speaks this time. "Yes... proof of unbreakable determination, unwilling to bend to any man or law. Ours is a proof of courage to brave the pits of Hell, if that is what it takes to uphold true justice."</p><p>    Mia's looks forward with furrowed brows and an inquisitive face. "So, this Arsene represents your inner feelings. What he says is what you truly feel?"</p><p>    "... You could say that," Akira nods, but his voice fluctuates a tad, seemingly not so sure of the answer himself.</p><p>    "There you have it, Phoenix," Mia smiles, as she turns to me, "You wanted to judge his character. I believe both Akira and Arsene are ready for their questioning."</p><p>    Despite this still being an extremely high octane environment with scalding blue flames and floating bird alter-ego 'Persona' things, Mia's help in straightening things out gives me the chance to take a breath of fresh air and for this to get back on track. "Thank you, Mia," I nod.</p><p>    </p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66LCfFqIbAA"> Cross Examination ~ Moderato 2001 </a>---</p><p>    </p><p>    What questions do I even ask at this point? I still feel woozy from whatever the hell was happening earlier, so I'm a bit disoriented. Well, I better make sense of the situation at present. "Just to reaffirm, you are ok with being a criminal and breaking the law, as long as it's in the name of 'true justice?'"</p><p>    "Unmistakably so," Arsene answers with no hesitation, "To imagine falling in line to paltry restrictions of society's design is quite a jest, indeed! One which does not match our sense of humor, at that."</p><p>    The more Arsene talks the more I'm starting to worry that the two of us will not be able to reach an understanding. "What validates such a disregard for the institutions we have in place in our society?"</p><p>    "Corruption is an ever looming risk. Thou hath witnessed recent events, correct? Are thou so blind as to ignore the politicians dancing along the very edges of their own laws for personal gain? Justice decided upon by such criminals masquerading as public servants is no law of ours to abide. Why should thou?"</p><p>    I... can see that as a valid point, admittedly. It's incredibly cynical, but a point nonetheless. I know he's referring to everything we've investigated as of recently. It's very likely the top of this conspiracy is lead by someone, or some people, who are in powerful positions. Powerful enough to be making key political assassinations to further some agenda.</p><p>    "So, now that I understand your general stance on society, I can somewhat make sense of the cryptic advances you have been making this entire time. The things you've said and done have been fairly straightforward in goading me to adapt to a similar value system as you. Correct?"</p><p>    For a moment it's as if Arsene's already-creepy smile intensifies even further. "Ha ha ha ha... to see clearly with thy own eyes is exhilarating, is it not?"</p><p>    "So, Arsene, what is your 'true justice,' and what makes it right?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7SYy5JvyOA"> Cross Examination ~ Allegro 2001 </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "An unnecessary question," the figure in the top hat scoffs, "Thou know as well as we what is right and wrong."</p><p>    I shake my head. "We can grandstand ourselves all we want, but at the end of the day, we're just two people in a world of billions. Even if we know true justice in our core, it doesn't matter if society thinks that we're in the wrong."</p><p>    Arsene's tone of voice curls, and I could tell that if he had an eyebrow, he would be raising it. "Thou wouldst place stock into the opinions of the masses over thy own truth? Our sufferance has limits shorter than thy measure of absurdity."</p><p>    I shake my head once more, and look Arsene in the eyes. "It's not that I don't trust in what I believe is right. In fact that very trust is why I have faith in the law. Society is made up of people like you and me--" I begin, before recognizing the relative scarcity of dapper flaming bird-men in society, "Well, uh, people like Akira and me. Regardless! The law is something that we have all worked on, and placed our values and truths into. They can be flawed, and there is always the risk of corruption. However, I trust in the law knowing that my values align with it. At the risk of sounding cliche, if we break laws, we're just common criminals like you said."</p><p>    The intensity of the atmosphere rises, as the conversation has become even more tense and dangerous than the blue flames raging around us. "Disapproval is but an irritation, not a deterrence. Would thou willingly follow an unjust law in blind submission? When breaking that law would be just and right? Thou art much wiser and more clever than such."</p><p>    "If there's an unjust law, then it's our duty to fix it," I argue staunchly, "A disregard to the system is a disregard to the wishes and faith we, as people, have placed into our fellow people. Saying that we can just ignore something we don't agree with isn't justice, it's irresponsibility. Breaking laws doesn't change those laws for the better, it just makes things worse."</p><p>    Arsene's voice raises, and he sounds slightly annoyed. "What gravity pulls thee to such aggrandized superiority? To what end dost thou uphold the restrictions of law? Death already dances in front of thy eyes. Art such stakes not justification enough to accept breaking of rules? The minds and means to save lives are shared in this very room. Yet thou wouldst reject pragmatic heroism on the basis of rigid morality. Thy apprehension of the grounds between right and wrong will be more to blame than wrong itself. Art thou so afraid of dirty hands thou wouldst rather cradle corpses with clean palms?"</p><p>    I can't tell if the accusations are getting under my skin or if I'm just finally getting heat stroke, but I can feel a lot of sweat on my forehead. "And where is the line drawn? When does it end? At what point can you just, completely disregard the law and lose any trust in it? If we do find out who is responsible for this conspiracy, are you going to kill them then and there? Is murder excusable in place of fair trial just because you consider yourself and your judgment above the law?"</p><p>    "<b>When </b>that time comes;" Arsene speaks forcefully, forgoing conclusion, "When we meet such a villain face to face... dost thou not trust in thy own judgment of what action to take? Law was not designed with such moments in mind, with a dangerous threat cornered," Arsene explains, before raising his voice once more, at this point shouting. "No jury can exist to pass approval! The decision shall be ours and ours alone. Justice must be taken in thy own fist and doled with impunity! Whether that means such a monster deserves life or death... who else but we shall be equipped to make such a choice?"</p><p>    This is where I need to put my foot down, but... I'm intimidated. This thing has been getting more and more aggressive, and I can't really be blamed for having a little bit of fear when staring down what looks like some sort of demon out of a horror movie.</p><p>    I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn my neck to see Mia looking at me. Her determination expresses itself with a nod of approval, and that coaxes my own determination out. </p><p>    I am, without a doubt, going to stick to my beliefs. "I don't care what kind of justice or reasoning you claim to have. I will <em> not </em> work with people who think they have the right to decide on who lives and who dies, regardless of morality!"</p><p>    The flames around Arsene spike violently and he aggressively fans his wings, and I think he has finally lost his cool. "If this is so: so be it! We do not seek thy approval! We reject the constraints of such shortsighted altruism! Parade thy dogmatic justice as thou wish! Be the tragic troubadour of the tribunal, ever fated a pitiable performer--powerless to escape the oppression of thy own weakness! Reach the twilight of thy wits, and blame thyself at the edge of sound mind!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "<b> <em>That's enough</em> </b>," Akira shouts with absolute authority, and Arsene's physical outburst seems to reel in. The flames simmer until the burning blue illumination is gone completely, and we are back in an empty world of darkness. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SP4mEmPy0z0"> Confession Secret (Piano Version) </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Akira slowly shakes his head while facing downwards, as if disapproving himself. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. I... wasn't even aware that I had feelings like these deep in my heart. I guess I'm more bitter than I thought."</p><p>    The absence of excitement is filled with uneasy anxiety, as if I've been shell-shocked by everything that had just happened. I'm still panting and sweating from the heat, even! I can't believe a few moments ago I was standing my ground and yelling at a flaming imaginary demon creature. I felt like... that argument was life or death. Maybe not physically per say, but so much weight laid on his justice against mine. I'm proud that I held to my beliefs, but... I was close to cracking, at times.</p><p>    Mia fixes her sight on Akira enough for him to sense it and raise his head in response, and he looks up to meet her gaze right as she speaks to him. "With the way you think and act, I get the impression this is not your first time being judged as a criminal."</p><p>    "You don't know the half of it," he chuckles with that sense of self-spite once more. "Miss Fey, was it?"</p><p>    "That's right," she nods.</p><p>    "Mr. Wright is lucky to have such a caring and supportive friend," he smiles weakly.</p><p>    I... sit in silence. Even after all these years, losing her still hurts. Maybe it's just that my emotions and adrenaline are running on max from this entire ordeal, but just thinking about Mia again waters my eyes until I start to feel a few tears down my face.</p><p>    And of course, she notices. She was always uncannily observant. "It's alright, Phoenix," Mia closes her eyes and smiles with a level of cheer that's infectious. "You know that, no matter what, I'll always be watching out for you."</p><p>    Akira must be reading the room and recognizing that Mia is not actually a living person. "I'm... sorry. I didn't mean..."</p><p>    "It's ok," I sniff, wiping my eyes with my sleeve, and preparing to segue back on topic, "What matters now is the present. And I won't mince words here, Akira: I'm afraid that our outlooks on everything--this investigation, the upcoming trial...--may not be entirely compatible."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeYS3REQfJU"> Reminiscense ~ Each of Their Feelings </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Now it's Akira's turn to sit in silence--for a brief moment, at least. He seems to have collected his thoughts enough to resume the conversation, now. "Since Arsene's outburst, I've been thinking very hard about the things he said. The things that I must feel on the inside. And seeing the trust and support that Miss Fey gives you reminds me of my friends and how they've supported me. I don't suppose you might have heard about my own situation, before all of this happened, have you?"</p><p>    "Not that I recall," I confirm.</p><p>    "Well," he sighs, "The only reason I went to Tokyo in the first place was because I had to relocate after a legal incident. One night, I saw a man trying to force himself on a woman, and I acted to help her. I pushed the man down and injured him. It was much later I discovered that man was Masayoshi Shido."</p><p>    Now that's a familiar name. "You two have quite a history, I'm assuming."</p><p>    Akira nods. "He used his status and influence to force the woman I was trying to save to testify against me, and I ended up with a criminal record for assault. I had to move out of my old town to the only place anyone would take me, a small little coffee shop run by a man who I would come to know as the closest family I have."</p><p>    I can tell by his smile that he chuckles not spitefully, but warmly.  "I have so many memories of the days spent in that coffee shop. Do you like coffee?"</p><p>    "Now there's a bittersweet question, indeed," I slightly smile back, "I didn't originally. However, after my experiences with... well, I'll call him a friend--coffee grew on me."</p><p>    "That's good. I'm sure you'll love Leblanc," he laughs a little more openly. "Well, the owner of that cafe, and so many others... pulled me out of that hopeless spot and showed me that I could still live and enjoy life. We went on to become Phantom Thieves, targeting irredeemably evil people like Shido and changing their hearts to try and make the world just a little bit better for everyone else. You can call that breaking the law, and maybe it was. Sorry to disappoint you."</p><p>    I take a deep breath, because this is a lot to think about. "I didn't really have any context like that. I didn't realize life had dealt you a terrible hand from the start."</p><p>    His smile slowly fades away back to the slightly negative look he's been holding for most of the night. "Well, if tonight is anything to go by, it doesn't look like I've drawn a better one."</p><p>    This is uncomfortable ground to tread. Unlike the pushiness Arsene showed me, Akira is much more down to Earth. I feel like he's really opening up to me. I'm still in the dark perception of the Magatama, so Psyche-Locks will appear the moment he tries to lie to me. I have a hunch, though, that he isn't going to try.</p><p>    "So, Akira... was Arsene serious? About, you know, the murder thing..." I ask for important clarity.</p><p>    "I would <em> never </em> take a life," Akira returns decisively, "Arsene can think what he wants. He has a mind of his own. But, he's still a part of me, and I'm the one calling the shots."</p><p>    He sighs. "Not that it matters. The best I'll be able to do is wish everyone good luck while I'll be serving a sentence in a cell."</p><p>    "I understand that this is a terrible situation to be in," I sympathize, "And between the history you are telling me, and how I know you had good intentions by breaking in to the museum tonight... well, I'm still listening, if you have anything you still want to get off your chest."</p><p>    He hunches forward and rests his face on top of his connected hands. "For everything I've done, for all the good I've tried to uphold, for all of the effort and trust my friends put into a lost cause like me... for that to feel like it all amounted to nothing is actually scary. I've never felt more hopeless, in fact."</p><p>    Akira's disposition has certainly taken a turn. I've gotten all kinds of mixed signals from him tonight. He has been everything from confident and professional to cynical and weary. But... just now, he sounded like he has accepted defeat.</p><p>    "Tell me more about that," I request, "What do you mean it all amounted to nothing?" </p><p>    "Many people put life, limb, and reputation on the line to try and support me and to clear my good name. Yet, here I am again, sitting in an interrogation room as a criminal. And even before tonight, I'd been having problems trying to find work or get accepted into any universities because my identity as a Phantom Thief isn't exactly a secret to anyone who digs deep enough."</p><p>    He actually buries his head into his palms, ruffling up his hair in the process. "If there's anything I'm thankful for it's that none of their identities got out. When the Phantom Thieves came to an end, I took any of the falls left to take to keep them safe. Each of my friends... they all have wonderful futures ahead, I know it. Their hopes, their dreams, their futures, are more precious to me than anything."</p><p>    "What about your own future...?" I ask.</p><p>    "You can see for yourself that I don't have that luxury. And it's been this way since well before tonight," He sneers with a quick laugh. "I guess I can see why Arsene is so bitter. I just got him back and I'm already arrested. I bet he was encouraging you to try and pick up for my slack."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QheJux2k90o"> Cross-Examination ~ Moderato 2016 </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "An amusing proposition, but yet thou and I both know it to be untrue," the figure returns back.</p><p>    "I'm surprised you aren't in my head screaming at me to get a hold of myself and crying something dramatic about facing hell itself," Akira mumbles back.</p><p>    Is he, uh, talking with himself, technically...?</p><p>    "I am thy passion, and thy rage, but am still a reflection of thou. Thou have... been in a rut, equal parts exhausted and subdued. And I am thou." Arsene returns back, plainly.</p><p>    Yes, yes he is.</p><p>    Akira shakes his head. "You claim you aren't going to give me a pep talk yet you certainly had enough energy to shout at Mr. Wright a bit ago, where exactly did THAT come from?"</p><p>    "There is no need for concern towards thy situation, though thy attitude is irksome," Arsene deflects, "Thou hath already pledged to me unbreakable dedication to fight for thy own justice. I simply trade words with the lawman to persuade him to our cause. I do so in thy place while thou wallows in self-pity. Here I stand in wait for the instant thou reclaim thy courage."</p><p>    I think Arsene just told Akira to get over himself.</p><p>    Akira is holding his head as if he's unable to accept the situation for what it is. "My own Persona is telling me I've lost my edge. Imagine that."</p><p>    "Ha ha ha..." Arsene cackles, "There has been nothing lost which cannot be reclaimed. When thy bravado rekindles, the fiery rage of rebellion shall too, and the two shall rejoin as one. So here I shall stay in wait for Akira Kurusu to return, awaiting his next decision with tantalized anticipation."</p><p>    Akira sighs. This guy clearly has a lot of baggage to get sorted out. But, if Arsene is to be believed, then...</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "It sounds to me like you haven't truly given up, yet," I comment, "Which I must admit I would more readily expect from the leader of an internationally known group intent on changing the world."</p><p>    "Maybe," he shrugs passively. "Maybe the true me would never give in so easily. But as you can see he and I aren't on the same wavelength right now."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGFZHBK2lTs"> Regret </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    I've listened intently to what he's been saying, but I don't really know how to respond. After a few moments of quiet, he continues on. "Anyway, that's pretty much all there is to me. I took this mission to try and get the Orb because I knew if I got caught I'd have the least to lose. And that still holds true. I don't have much of a life to throw away anyway. And as far as investigating the conspiracy goes... I know that even if I'm in jail, I can trust that my friends and your friends will work to see this investigation through. It won't really make much of a difference in the long term whether or not you defend me in court. And I'll completely understand if you don't want to. The way you stood up to Arsene was... extremely impressive, to be honest. I understand why you hold the values you do, and I've accepted that you won't defend me when I've literally broken the law."</p><p>    Well. What Akira doesn't know yet, is I haven't made that very important decision yet.</p><p>    But, boy, what a decision it is going to be to make. Akira is flat out telling me that, despite his good intentions, he's a criminal who understands why I'd want nothing to do with him.</p><p>    Which brings me to myself. Whether or not I defend him or not... where will that leave me? What type of person will that <em> make </em>me? Akira seems like someone who is just in a really bad spot, and needs help. Helping someone vulnerable and scared like him is what I have always believed in doing. But he actually broke the law... can I enter the courtroom and lie to everyone to try and prove he didn't...?</p><p>    "Phoenix," Mia calls, getting my attention. "I know you are thinking carefully about this. I just wanted to tell you two things. First, just realize that good and bad oftentimes disguise as one another. Not just outcome, but intention; recognize that the reason for doing something could be more powerful than the opposition to doing it."</p><p>    "I... will definitely think that over."</p><p>    "And second... place more trust in your own judgment."</p><p>    "What do you mean?" I probe.</p><p>    "How many people have you helped since you started your career? Every last one of those clients that you've advocated for, protected, and proved innocent... do you think any of them doubt your morality or your intentions?"</p><p>    Well, I mean... when she puts it that way, that certainly does present a different angle...</p><p>    "You said earlier that you are just another person and that you contribute to the system like anyone else does. But when it comes to your beliefs--your 'truth'--you aren't just one person. You are riding on the support and understanding of every last person you've helped. You have put dangerous criminals behind bars, but more importantly, you've saved innocent lives of countless others. Do you think a single one of them would question your decisions? Every last one of them would agree that you, Phoenix Wright, Defense Attorney, have a kind heart and will make the right choices. And at the end of the day... support from the people, agreement and consensus on what's right and wrong... is that not what law is? Knowing your own values and beliefs... that is your own, personal law. Believe in that law, Phoenix! I know, without a shadow of a doubt, you can trust that your law will always lead you to do the right thing!"</p><p>    I... I don't know what to say. To hear my mentor lay things out in such a way...</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuuWozX8P5o"> Announce the Truth 2013 </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Arsene, who has been quiet up until now, spreads his wings dramatically as he speaks once more. "Right and wrong are but labels, ever changing in both meaning in purpose. What doth not change is both good and ill exist as tools, to be used by those skillful enough to wield them. Whether using those tools in certain ways is right or wrong... that decision is thine to make. Should thou accept the grey of this world and embrace it, not as corruption, but as hope, thou may uncover avenues yet unseen. The journey which lays ahead shall be through a dark and treacherous woods, with no certainty that which paths we take will be the right or wrong one. However, we shall trek whichever path leads to the light at the end of even the darkest path, and implore thee of sharp intellect to find courage to do the same. Should thou be willing to walk the same paths as we... then let us be off. Not as accomplices in crime, but allies in truth."</p><p>    Huh... I had thought Arsene to be a cathartic avatar of inner emotions. Yet here he is hitting me with a stoic and surprisingly thoughtful call to action. I'm certainly seeing Mr. Scary Demon Man in a much less terrifying light. He certainly has me thinking just as much as Mia does.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    The four of us are pretty quiet. I lean my head downward and close my eyes while holding my chin. "Hmm..." I think intensely, about everything that has been said in this room tonight.</p><p>    My Magatama stops glowing, and the endless void of blackness finally dissipates and we return to the real world. As I anticipated, both Arsene and Mia disappear as well. Until we meet again, Mia...</p><p>    Sae looks surprised. "Was I mistaken, or did the two of you just freeze for a few moments there...?"</p><p>    "I definitely saw that too," Maya agrees, "Are you both ok?"</p><p>    "You... didn't see anything that just happened?" I ask, confused.</p><p>    "About what?" Maya questions in response, "All you did was ask Akira if he regretted tonight."</p><p>    I look at my watch, and it's 9:54 pm still. Very strange. It's as if time was frozen the entire time Akira and I interacted. Sae and Maya certainly don't seem to have noticed any of the craziness which just transpired. </p><p>    "I'm not sure how, but several minutes have passed for us in what must have been seconds for you," I try to explain.</p><p>    "Was it... the Magatama?" Maya guesses, "Can it even do that?"</p><p>    Akira raises a possibility. "It may have been the energy from the Orb I touched earlier interacted strangely with Mr. Wright's own special device."</p><p>    "That's quite remarkable," Sae expresses, "So what happened that we missed?"</p><p>    "Akira and I had... a chat," I say plainly.</p><p>    He looks... cautiously optimistic.</p><p>    "So, what's the plan?" Maya asks directly.</p><p>    I stop for a moment to think of what I truly want to do.</p><p>    After a deep breath, I answer her. "Well, Maya, I've thought about a lot of things. And I'm realizing there are a lot of things I don't agree with."</p><p>    Akira's optimism didn't last long, and he has resumed staring deeply into the table.</p><p>    Maya looks at me with concern. "Nick... are we not going to...?"</p><p>    "Mr. Wright, before you go," Akira speaks, still sitting but looking up to me, "Thank you for listening. And thank you for being willing to put you life on the line for the greater good, in the first place. I'm sure Sae can connect you with my teammates, and I know that all of you will put a stop to these murders."</p><p>    I look at Akira and the two of us lock eyes for the first time without any other crazy interference. We stare for quite some time. "I guess you've made peace with your decisions," I suggest.</p><p>    "... Yes, I have," is Akira's melancholy answer, though he carries a sense of resolve in his voice.  </p><p>    I take a deep breath. "Well. I guess we're done here," I conclude, getting up from my seat and adjusting my tie. </p><p>    "Huh? What do you mean?" Sae questions in frantic shock, "What do you mean, you're done here? Are you not going to..." she tries to speak, but trails off, looking dejected.</p><p>    I can tell Maya doesn't know what to think. She doesn't say anything, but she looks at me like she's expecting something.</p><p>    "I'm sorry, Miss Niijima, but Maya and I have to get going. It's time for bed soon," I begin explaining with stoicism in my voice... until I crack a slight smile. "Maya and I need to get up early tomorrow. We have things to do..." I suggest. Maya notices my smile and she starts grinning herself.</p><p>    I hold off on finishing my sentence for just a little moment.</p><p>    "... Like, visit the crime scene, for instance. We have to be at the top of our game if we want to get Akira acquitted."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkSu8Xh02Z8"> Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2016 </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    *!*</p><p>    *!*</p><p>    Heh. Maya's the only one who saw that one coming. Maybe I was just trying to burn off some of the adrenaline all of this craziness had built up, but I felt like being a little dramatic there for a bit. But hey, I got some amusement out of it, and now everyone in the room is smiling back at me.</p><p>    "You... you had me going, for a moment, there," Sae breaks up into laughter, "I really thought you were serious!"</p><p>    "I knew you'd agree," Maya smiles brightly, and she gets up to fist bump me.</p><p>    Akira is the most stunned of all. "Mr. Wright, you're... going to defend me? In court...?!"</p><p>    "I told you, there's a lot that I don't agree with. I don't agree with breaking and entering. I don't agree with the decisions we've made tonight. However, I also don't agree with leaving an ally to the wolves when he's in need."</p><p>    The young man sitting at the table with widened eyes is actually speechless for a moment. Then, with sudden movement, he stands up and extends his hand to me. I smile and shake it. "Thank you, Mr. Wright. I... I mean it. Truly."</p><p>    His smile is the most genuine one I've seen in a while.  He shakes Maya's hand as well. "You can count on us, Mr. 'Phantom!'" she promises with a light laugh and a bit of dramatic flair of her own.</p><p>    "Just... 'Akira,' is fine," he laughs in return.</p><p>    Sae approaches me with the same gesture, and we shake as well. "You won't regret this decision, Mr. Wright," she assures me, "I'll do what I can to get some information on the victim, for starters. We'll work together on this one and get Akira-kun out of trouble. You can count on it."</p><p>    "I look forward to working with you," I nod.</p><p>    "Alright, ready to go, Nick?" Maya asks me, still wound up with excitement, "I think all of us are going to sleep easy tonight."</p><p>    And with that, we part ways. I have a lot to think about, going to bed tonight. There are still plenty of questions up in the air. Who died? What happened? How was Ron DeLite involved? But, for all of the unanswered questions, there's at least one important question I think I've decided on an answer for. And that's whether or not I'm doing the right thing.</p><p>    ... And that answer is, heck yes. Akira, Sae, you two can count on us.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> ACT FOUR END. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p> ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f10LFrjzM30"> Jingle ~ That's All For Today </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>     Would you like to save your game?  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>  <em>   Yes                            No </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>